


I thought you liked me reckless

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Feminization, HS AU, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: “What’s all this?” Bucky says in a croaky voice.“I wanted to surprise you,” Peter says. “I wanted to say I’m… I’m sorry. And,” he adds, a bit abashed, “I wasn’t gonna miss your big game.”“Oh, Pete.” Bucky puts his hands on Peter’s waist, looking at him fondly. “You didn’t have to do all this to– to prove anything.”





	I thought you liked me reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober '18. Prompts: exhibitionism/voyeurism, against a wall

Bucky doesn’t hear the door to the locker room opening. He’s still fuming, lost in thought and wondering if he should text Peter to apologize. They had another stupid fight and he feels bad, he does, but at the same time, he has no idea what to say. He sighs and shucks his hoodie, throwing it into his duffle bag. He slams his locker door shut and jumps when he comes face to face with Peter.

“Hi,” Peter says in a small voice, chewing his bottom lip anxiously. Bucky’s jaw practically hits the floor as he takes Peter in. The younger boy is dressed in an Avengers Academy crop top that falls off his shoulders and a flared pink skirt that barely goes to mid-thigh, showing off his shapely legs. He’s even wearing makeup - something he only indulges in privately, Bucky knows - a hint of mascara and glittery blue eyeliner that brings out his deep brown eyes, and his lips are painted a soft shade of pink just slightly darker than his natural tone.

“What’s all this?” Bucky finally says in a croaky voice.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Peter says, a note of confidence coming back now that he’s able to gauge Bucky’s reaction. “I wanted to say I’m… I’m sorry. And,” he adds, a bit abashed, “I wasn’t gonna miss your big game.”

“Oh, Pete.” Bucky puts his hands on Peter’s waist, looking at him fondly. “You didn’t have to do all this to– to prove anything.”

“I know,” Peter says quickly. “I know. I wanted to though. You were right, about _some_ of what you said.” Stubborn boy, Bucky thinks with a crooked smile. “So… if we’re gonna go public, um. I thought I should make sure we look as good as possible.” He tugs the hem of his skirt. “Hence, this.”

Bucky can’t resist running his hands over Peter’s body, tugging at the fabric and exploring where Peter’s skin is exposed. “You’re sure you’re comfortable with this though?” He asks, even as he sneaks a hungry hand underneath the crop top, exploring the planes of Peter’s chest.

Peter nods, shuddering as Bucky pinches a nipple. “Yes, I’m sure.” It’s a vast difference from Peter as he usually dresses at school, swimming in sweaters two sizes too large and neutral colors, like he’s trying to hide from observation. There’s an undeniable authenticity about the way Peter preens under him now though, and it stirs something in his gut seeing Peter share his most vulnerable parts of his identity with the world, for _Bucky_.

“We have half an hour before the rest of the team gets here,” Bucky says gruffly, lifting Peter around the middle and slamming him up against the lockers.

“Buck!” Peter yelps, wrapping his long legs around Bucky’s middle. He throws his arms around his neck and nods fervently though, so Bucky leans in and kisses him hungrily. Peter’s lips taste like strawberries, and Bucky groans, winding his fingers through his soft brown hair and tugging his head to the side so he can kiss down his throat.

“Tell me if I’m gonna ruin your makeup,” Bucky groans, licking over the shell of Peter’s ear.

“Don’t worry,” he pants, rolling his hips against Bucky’s. “I brought my makeup b– _ahhh_!”

Bucky laughs into Peter’s ear as he pushes his skirt aside and rubs his thumb over his hard little cock. “Are you wearing your special panties, doll?” He murmurs, feeling the damp lace pulled taut over Peter’s head.

Peter nods, his head thunking back against the lockers. “Just– just for you,” he moans, batting his thick eyelashes sultrily at Bucky. He squeezes his thighs tight around his middle, whining as Bucky tucks the thin lace aside so he can rub his fingers over his wet little cock, teasing and pinching the head. Peter drags Bucky in for a messy kiss, wriggling his hips until he feels the thick bulge of Bucky’s cock nudging against his own ass. “C’mon, think you can get us both off in the next twenty-five minutes?”

Bucky laughs, licking over Peter’s tongue. “I can get you off _three_ times in that span, doll.”

Peter makes an indignant noise, clinging to Bucky’s shoulders as he moves them to one of the benches in the middle of the locker room. He sits down with his knees parted, balancing Peter on his lap so the younger boy’s legs are spread wide across his hips. “Hang on,” Peter says, leaning over the floor to grab his makeup bag. He produces a little travel bottle of lube and pushes it into Bucky’s hands.

“Presumptuous, aren’t we?” Bucky says archly, wetting his fingers and rubbing them together to warm the lube up. He grips Peter tight by the hip, flipping his pretty skirt up so he can pinch his round ass and slide his fingers between his supple cheeks.

Peter rolls his eyes. “ _No_ one can resist me when I’m looking like– _oh fuck me, Bucky, yesss_ –”

Bucky smirks as his finger pistons into Peter’s tight hole, pressing in further each time until he finds the right spot, stroking slow and hard over the nerves. “What were you saying? _No one_ can resist you? And how’d you know that, doll? Don’t tell me you’re bending over for the whole football team.”

Peter just rolls his face against Bucky’s neck, panting and moaning as he slips in another thick finger, using his other hand to pinch and squeeze his exposed ass.

“Nothin’ to say to that, Pete?” Bucky taunts him, adding more lube so the sounds of his fingers fucking into Peter grow wet and sloppy, obscene in the otherwise empty locker room. “Little size queen like you, bet you’d love that huh? You could be their very own stress reliever, let everyone take a turn railing you before the big game?”

Peter shakes his head, whimpering as he rides Bucky’s fingers desperately. “No, no, jus’ want you Buck, jus’ you!”

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs in his ear, lifting Peter’s chin so he can kiss him harsh and bruising again. When he looks up, to his surprise, he sees Sam standing in the entrance to the locker room, duffle bag in hand and his mouth hanging wide open. With Peter moaning so pretty in his lap though, Bucky is _loathe_ to stop. So with a wicked smile, he tugs Peter’s skirt just a little higher, showing off the delicious swell of his boy’s ass and, no doubt, how deep he’s got his fingers buried in his sweet heat.

Sam can’t seem to move, but if the growing tent in his athletic shorts is any indication, it’s not solely out of the social awkwardness of it all.

Bucky raises his voice just a little so Sam can hear him good and proper. “How about I lay you down in front of everyone and fuck you stupid? Just so they all know you’re mine?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Peter throws his head back and bounces in Bucky’s lap, taking in a third finger easily, the little slut. “Yes, yes Bucky! All yours, please!”

“Maybe I take you in front of the whole school, doll,” Bucky growls, kissing the long column of Peter’s throat. “I could throw you down on the field out there, take you on all fours until you’re screaming my name, huh?”

“Oh, please Bucky,” Peter sobs, and so turned on by his own described fantasy, Bucky throws Peter down across the bench and lifts his skirt up, shoving the lace panties aside so he can swallow Peter’s gorgeous cock down his throat, all the while still fucking him ruthlessly on his fingers.

Peter comes with a pretty whimper, his thighs clenching tight around Bucky’s head as he comes down his throat, mewling Bucky’s name. When Bucky looks up, Sam’s disappeared. Too far gone to care right now, Bucky leans over Peter, kissing him hard and pushing his own come into his mouth. Peter whimpers at the taste but opens his mouth obediently, wrapping his shaking arms around Bucky’s neck as his legs fall wide open on either side of the bench.

Bucky nudges two fingers back under the front of Peter’s underwear, lifting the lace aside. “Can I come on you, doll? Want you to feel me the whole night,” he murmurs between sharp bites to Peter’s lips. Peter nods dazedly, lifting his skirt up and turning his knees out, exposing the soft, unblemished insides of his thighs.

Groaning at the sight, Bucky ducks his head into Peter’s throat as he pulls his leaking cock out of his pants and jerks himself off quickly. He comes with a muffled shout, biting the delicate skin of his collarbone as he spills himself all over Peter’s soft cock and between his thighs, warm come splattering across his pretty lace panties and dripping down into the cleft of his round ass.

“Fuck, Pete,” Bucky rasps, carefully snapping the lace panties back into place, making sure the most of his come is trapped underneath the thin fabric. Peter squirms at the sensation, his pretty face flushed and fucked out. “Team’s about to meet up, but maybe you can stay over tonight?”

Peter nods, sitting up with his thighs still splayed over Bucky’s hips and gives him a sweet kiss. “May’s working late tonight. I’ll just tell her I’m at MJ’s,” he says, stroking Bucky’s abs with a happy sigh. “Have a good game, okay?”

Bucky nods, reluctantly getting to his feet. “I’ll see you at halftime,” he promises. Peter gives him one last peck on the lips and flattens his skirt, grimacing when he feels Bucky’s come, sticky and cooling between his legs.

The door swings opens just as Peter goes to grab it, revealing the rest of the team filing in. Bucky laughs as the younger boy yelps and covers his face with his hands, practically running down the hall and avoiding the rest of the team’s eyes as he goes.  


###  _Bonus:_

Rumlow whistles and the rest of the team jeers appreciatively, but Bucky ignores them and their lewd questions as he sits down to pull his own gear out. Sam waits until the hollering dies down to stand in front of Bucky, crossing his arms and leaning against his locker.

“Buck,” he says, his voice low and serious. “I don’t know who the _hell_ that was, but if you’re cheating on Peter–”

“Oh my god,” Bucky interrupts him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not fucking around here,” Sam hisses, crouching in front of Bucky. “The kid’s in love with you, and if you’re gonna break–”

Bucky looks at Sam and says hoarsely, “That _was_ Peter. He, um, _we_ like skirts.”

Sam stares at him, dumbfounded for a few moments as he takes that information in. He nods stiffly to himself and clears his throat. “Well,” he says in a strained voice, standing up and clapping Bucky on the shoulder with a little more bro bravado than he ever does. “Uh. Carry on, dude.”

Bucky grins to himself and resolves to tell Peter everything tonight after the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Winterspider with me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
